catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Darkfang, Mapleclaw and Iceberry pads in Echostream and Ashkit pad in. Darkfang: *flicks tail* hello Ashkit "Hi" Echostream flicks her tail in greeting Blazefur opens his eyes Iceberry yawns Echostream trys not to yawn Ashkit jumps on Blazefur Blazefur laughs Ashkit jumps on Blazefurs back Blazefur lets him/her ( hahaha Ashkit is a tom ) Ashkit bits Blazefur's tail Echostream sits next to Iceberry looking at Ashkit and Blazefur Blazefur swats him gently Ashkit narrows his eyes playfuly and jumps on Blazefur's paws Blazefur nudges him off Ashkit yawns Blazefur purrs Echostream pads over to Ashkit and brings him into the nursery then pads back out Blazefur watches her Echostream pads to Blazefur "Your little friend was getting sleepy" "i saw" Blazefur replied Echostream purrs coldly Blazefur sits down Echostream narrows her at Blazefur and pads to the nursery Moonstream pads out and sits by Blazefur "Hello" Blazefur "Hi" Moonstream watched Echostream go then turned back to Blazefur "What did you do to get on her bad side?" Blazefur looks at her confused "i didnt do anything" Moonstream "You saw the way she looked at you" "thats not my fault i didnt even do anything to her" Blazefur said Moonstream touched his should with her tail "It's ok but she dosen't like sarcasm" Blazefur calms down "okay" Moonstream licks his ear Blazefur purrs Moonstream purrs Blazefur keeps purring Moonstream licks her paw Lilykit raced out of the Elders' Den. "Serinna is dead!" She wailed. Her beautiful blue/purple eyes started to tear up. Ashkit ran out of the nursery "What no she can't be dead are you sure!" he wailed "She's not breathing, Not talking and her eyes are closed!" Lilykit meowed as she padded up to the older tom. Ashkits eyes met hers his eyes were full of love, sadness and fear Lilykit touched noses with Ashkit then curled up. Ashkit purred then started groming Lilykit Lilykit purred. For the first time she felt happiness fill up inside her heart. Echostream pads in "Its time you kits get in the nursery" she said as she picked up Lilykit Ashkit fallows Echostream Whitewater looked up from washing himself. "What?" he asked, shocked. Quickly getting up, he ran as fast as he could into Sunblaze's den. Ashkit pads in and looks for Lilykit purring Blazefur pads in and sits down Echostream pads in and turns her back to Blazefur Ashkit runs to Blazefur "Last night was sooo cool" he said thinking of Lilykit Blazefur nods Ashkit sighs Moonstream pads over to Blazefur. Blazefur purrs Moonstream purrs Echostream pads past Moonstream and flicks her ear purring Blazefur keeps purring Moonstream smiles at Echostream and lays down so clost to Blazefur that there fur touches Blazefur lays down too Moonstream licks his ear Ashkit "I miss Lilykit were is she!" he wailed Blazefur licks her ear Moonstream purrs "Lilykit is asleep" Blazefur purrs Ashkits hangs his head and sighs Moonstream purrs "Ashkits in love" Blazefur said playfully Ashkit lifts his head high "Yes I am" he said thinking of Lilykit Moonstream purrs Blazefur purrs Moonstream falls asleep Echostream lays next to Moonstream Ashkit lays at the paws of Echostream and goes to sleep Blazefur closes his eyes and goes to sleep Echostream purrs and starts grooming Ashkit Blazefur sleeps Moonstream purrs in her sleep Blazefur wakes up Moonstream wakes up Echostream falls asleep Blazefur yawns Moonstream falls asleep again Blazefur purrs Ashkit purrs in his sleep Blazefur watches Ashkit Iceberry blinks "Blazefur you wanna go hunting?" Camp's just plain borin "sure i guess" Blazefur says and stands up Moonstream wakes up and waches them go sighing Iceberry: *playfully flicks Blazefur's ear and pads off to WindClan Hunting Grounds * Moonstream growls and narrows her eyes to Iceberry. Blazefur walks in and lays down Moonstream pads in thinking Iceberry pads in not saying anything Darkfang heads over "hey there" Moonstream flicks her tail Breezestorm pads in tired but has a mouse in his jaws Moonstreams eyes lite up Breezestorm smiles "hungry?" Moondust padded up to Darkfang and nuzzled him. Lilykit pads in. Blazefur rests his head on his paws Moonstream smiles Breezestorm nudges the mouse to Moonstream Iceberry prods Blazefur with her paw Darkfang purrs and licks Moondust's ear "did you hear, Dustkit is now Dustblaze" Blazefur looks at her and purrs "That's great!" Moondust purred. Iceberry nuzzles Blazefur and then looks down at her paws "im sorry that...uh..." Darkfang mews "his mate Sundapple gave birth to his kits Redkit Lionkit and Frostkit" Breezestorm lies down "dont be" Blazefur said Moonstream purrs and lays down next to Breezestorm Ashkit purrs and lays down next to Lilykit Lilykit purrs. Ashkit starts grooming Lilykit Iceberry lies down next to Blazefur Breezestorm grooms Moonstream Blazefur purrs and licks her ear Moonstream wispers to Breezestorm "I love you" Ashkit falls asleep Breezestorm purrs and affectionately nuzzles Moonstream Iceberry smiles and nuzzles Blazefur Moonstream nuzzles Breezestorm purring Breezestorm smiles Blazefur twines his tail with hers Moonstream licks Breezestorms ear Iceberry purrs quietly and grooms Blazefur Breezestorm suddenly sits up and looks around "wheres Silverstripe?" Moonstream "Why" Breezestorm shakes head "never mind" Rambler pads in "nice place here..." (<.< rogue) Blazefur grooms her Moonstream pads back a little then looks at him sadness in her eyes Breezestorm stands up and pads over to Moonstream and nuzzles her Iceberry purrs (should Blazefur be iceberry's mate?) (i guess) Blazefur purrs Moonstream purrs Iceberry entertwines tails with Blazefur Breezestorm smiles Moonstream lays down (anywant want to continue on IRC?channel ##windclan'scamp) Mapleclaw yawns Moonstream "Do you want to go to the warriors den?" she asked Breezestorm yawning Breezestorm blinks "Moonstream... i need to find Silverstripe" pads off Moonstream eyes tear up and she run into the warriors den